


Summertime Funness

by uruvielnumenesse



Series: Darcy's no Martha Kent [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Part of the Martha Kent series, Takes place years after Jarl's birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruvielnumenesse/pseuds/uruvielnumenesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um...smut or at least my attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime Funness

It was warm. The heat of an early summer morning was starting to bleed through the thick curtains.

Hogun was already up having dropped off Jarl at his friends for the day. He had only just returned to their home.

Shucking off his shoes and shirt, he had every intention of going back to sleep away the day with his lovely wife. No aliens to fight off or meetings to attend to with his lord. Just a relaxing day.

Silent as death Hogun crept into their room and smiled as he watched his wife squirm and move on their gigantic bed. At first he had thought she was simply moving to avoid the gentle, but bright beams of the sun that flitted through their curtains.

It was only when the sheets shifted to reveal the soft, but smooth flesh of her torso. Her breasts were bare and the sheet barely covered her most delectable area.

His mouth dried up as his wife arched her back off the bed and the sheet fell away.

Hogun did not notice that the belt he had removed fell to the floor with a low sounding thud.

Darcy did because her eyes darted to the offending thing and a sultry smile stretched over her face. She bit her lip and raised her knees with feet planted on the bed.

Hogun could feel himself harden as he watched Darcy cup a breast and run a thumb over a pebbled nipple. The other hand went straight for her mound. Ghosting a hand over the area, she huffed a breathy sigh.

“You did not wait for me.” Hogun’s voice was husky with arousal.

It made Darcy wetter than anything she’d done in the last few minutes without him. By the Gods, her husband was better than any porn star in her mind.

Her center throbbed painfully and Darcy dipped her fingers into her dripping cunt. It wasn’t enough for her. She. Needed. Her. Husband. Now.

Apparently, after years of being together Hogun could read her mind because he had an expression of longing on his face. No doubt to trace his tongue on the same places her fingers went. He was always eager to bury his face in her thighs and bring her to completion.

Hogun stalked to the bed, and fiddled with his pants and dropped them without any fanfare.

Darcy gasped as his member sprang free from the confines of his jeans already standing and slightly slick with precum.

“Oh! My gods!” Darcy moaned loudly when her husband roughly grabbed the back of her knees and dragged her to the edge of the bed where he proceeded to spread her open.

Hogun nudged his nose alongside the soft part of her thigh, inching close to the apex of her thighs where her center glistened.

Before bypassing her throbbing center to run his nose alongside the other thigh.

“Hogun, you ass. Don’t tease me.” Darcy groaned in frustration.

Hogun on his knees, naked between her legs.

She tried to squeeze her legs to trap her husband but his large hands quickly pinned her knees down effectively.

Her dark haired husband huffed a breathy laugh. “You’re the one beckoning me to bed with the way you trembled against your own fingers.”

Darcy had to swallow a whine when he lightly tapped on her pulsing clit. Her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head when he continued to barely place pressure there. Enough to get her close to the edge but too little to veer off.

Rolling her hips only caused Hogun, that ass, to stop altogether.

At her glare, Hogun grinned, all tongue in cheek, “Consider this your punishment for starting without me.”

She couldn’t even properly retort because after he finished talking, his hot wet mouth fell upon her clit. Suckling at it leaves Darcy arching off the bed and clutching at his long hair. He swirled his tongue around her little button and watch as she clenched and convulsed under his ministrations.

Masculine pride at watching her fall to pieces from just his mouth. The way she chanted his name signalled that she was close.

Immediately he stopped, and pulled at her arms till she fell off the bed and into his lap. Darcy, still irritated at being cockblocked from her own orgasm, grabbed his penis and centered it above her core.

Without warning she slammed down.

Both groaned at the sensation. Darcy at being stretched and deliciously filled. Hogun at the tight, warm, squeezing sensation that was his wife’s cunt.

Hogun’s warm hands settled on Darcy’s hips and she begun to roll and twist her hips.

For several breathless moments she rode him as hard as Hogun would allow her. Her abdomen began to tighten and the closeness from before returned. She tried to move faster.

Hogun lifted her up slightly off his member before slamming her down while his dick pushed up.

“Oh, oh, my god. Oh, my god. Fuck.” Darcy cried as her cunt clenched and warmth trickled throughout her body. Toes curls and she sagged.

She heard her husband grunt out Alfheim curses and she felt him finish inside her. White liquid trickling out to where they were joined.


End file.
